chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:3krok/ClaimStation 1: Dangan Ronpa
There was some discussion about DR claiming so I'd figured it would be efficient to make the first official CSF ClaimStation to make it easier Initials UR is an underrated character, this character is low traffic and will less likely be picked by others. OR is an overrated character, this character is high traffic and will more likely be picked by others, to claim these characters, you'd best be punctual. MS signifies that, if this character is claimed by no one, I will be likely to claim myself. RS means that this character is reserved and I'll let you have it if A: You reserved it or B: if the user who made reservations did so for you/is giving them to you. RC has been put up for reclaim, if someone has claimed someone, they can put them up for reclaim, if no one claims by the time the ClaimStation ends, the original owner keeps them, if someone does claim, they own them instead. "Claimed" means the character has been claimed. "Likely Claimed" means the character is more likely to be claimed, this is also the result of someone hinting to claiming it or reserving it. Setting? Where do we do the thing? Hope's Peak Academy (Setting of DR1) Jabberwock Island (Setting of SDR2) Hope's Peak Hope's Peak Academy, the setting of the first game, all the students go to the gates, to fall unconscious, and are called to the hall after meeting each other to be told they are in the school forever unless they kill someone else within the confines of the school! A difference of this is that it will not be the school for one scene, but the whole RP. Jabberwock A beautiful luxury island and the setting of Super Dangan Ronpa 2, after waking up in Hope's Peak, they meet up in another classroom without introduction to be greeted by Usami, she takes them to the island to reveal that they have to... Become friends? The characters proceed to meet each other in different parts of the island to see that the school field trip has been hijacked by Monokuma! Starting the Field Trip of Mutual Killing!! A difference of this is the introduction of the monobeasts and the bigger involvements of Usami. Claimable characters Naegi OR - Claimed by Legion Kirigiri OR - Claimed by Holly Togami OR - Claimed by Togame Asahina OR RS - Claimed by Eni Fukawa - Claimed by Crym Hagakure - Claimed by Flame Maizono - Claimed by Shen Ikusaba UR - Claimed by Blu Kuwata - Claimed by Flame Fujisaki - Claimed by Holly Mondo - Claimed by Ecruos Ishimaru - Claimed by Boom Yamada UR - Claimed by 3K Celes UR - Claimed by Legion Sakura UR - Claimed by Apallo Junko - Claimed by Legion Hinata - Claimed by 3K Komaeda OR - Claimed by Flame Nanami OR RS - Claimed by Blu Kuzuryuu - Claimed by Ecruos Souda - Claimed by Boom Owari UR - Claimed by Eni Sonia - Claimed by Flame Twogami - Claimed by Legion Hanamura UR - Claimed by Flame Koizumi - Claimed by Holly Pekoyama UR - Claimed by Ecruos Ibuki - Claimed by Apallo Saionji - Claimed by Apallo Tsumiki UR - Claimed by Holly Nidai MS UR - Claimed by 3K Gundam - Claimed by 3K Usami UR - Claimed by 3K Monokuma OR - Claimed by Legion Category:Blog posts